Wind Waker: The Adventure
by Rose707
Summary: First FF! Please review and enjoy! From Link's POV. It's a story on his adventure in WW.
1. Chapter 1: A Flashback

**This is my first fanfiction, so please review. Thanks! **

**I know there are like hundreds of other stories on WW, but it's such a great game! Sorry for the slow beginning… Oh and I almost forgot!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker or the characters. All of that belongs to Nintendo. I don't own anything related to it. Please don't sue me! (T.T)  
**

Chapter 1: A Flashback

"_This is but one of the legends of which people speak. Long ago, there existed a kingdom where a golden power lay hidden." A gentle voice begins the legend._

"_It was a prosperous land blessed with green forests, tall mountains, and peace. But one day a man of great evil found the golden power and took it for himself…"_

"_With its strength at his command, he spread darkness across the kingdom. But then, when all hope had died, and the hour of doom seemed at hand…"_

"…_A young boy clothed in green appeared as if from nowhere. Wielding the blade of evil's bane, he sealed the dark one away and gave the land light. _

"_This boy, who traveled through time to save the land, was known as the Hero of Time." _

"_The boy's tale was passed down through generations until it became a legend…"_

"_But then…a day came when a fell wind began to blow across the kingdom. The great evil that all thought had been forever sealed away by the hero…"_

"…_Once again crept forth from the depths of the earth, eager to resume its dark designs. The people believed that the Hero of Time would again come to save them…"_

"_But the hero did not appear. Faced by an onslaught of evil, the people could do nothing but appeal to the gods…"_

"_In their last hour, as doom drew nigh. They left their future in the hands of fate."_

"_What became of that kingdom…? None remain who know. The memory of the kingdom vanished, but it survived on the wind's breath."_

"_So on a certain island, it became customary to garb boys in green when they came of age."_ Grandma finished.

"But grandma! What happened to the kingdom?" I had been sitting quietly, until the moment grandma finished her story.

"No one knows, young one. Weren't you listening?" She wasn't sarcastic in tone; instead it sounded kind and understanding.

"Yeah, but still…" I pouted. She ruffled my hair gently.

"Well, young one, we could discuss what happened to the kingdom at a later time. Now, child, do you understand why I told you all this?" She said softly.

"Because you wanted to tell me about the courage of the young hero!" I yelled and smiled smugly, knowing that my answer was correct. She rubbed my blond hair.

"You are a smart child, indeed." She smiled. "But, it's time for you to be in bed, now." I groaned.

"But grandma, I wanna stay up and listen to more of your stories!" I sighed.

"No, buts." She said firmly. There was no arguing with her, when she got like that. "Now, off to bed!" She led me to my soft bed and tucked me in.

"Will you tell me another story, tomorrow, then?" I asked my eyelids starting to droop.

"Of course… now, sleep, so you have energy tomorrow." I felt myself drifting off, looking forward to another tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2: A Girl Falls From the Sky

**Chapter 2 is up! Hope you enjoy it and please review! It's a bit long, though...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda franchise because it belongs to Nintendo. I'm just here to write a story!  
**

Chapter 2: A Girl Falls From the Sky

"BIG BROTHER!" A familiar voice filled my ears and woke me up from the nice dream I was having. Groggily, I woke up and looked in the general direction of the voice. I rubbed my eyes and looked, but still spotted nothing. I was about to curl back into the comfortable position and fall asleep. You'd think wooden boards would be a horrible place to sleep; however it's quite nice, especially, since I'm so close to the ocean.

"I knew you'd be here!" I turned around to see my little sister, Aryll. She looked even more like a child with her blond hair in pigtails. I stood up and stretched. "This is where I go to look out at the beautiful sea and play with the seagulls. I call it Aryll's Lookout!"

Yawning, I asked, "That's nice… So what's up?"

"Big Bro, you're still half asleep, huh? How could you forget about today?" she giggled.

"Um… uh… Right, right. I turned thirteen today." I rubbed my head and gave her a silly smile.

"Yeah! Gran Gran was looking for you, you better check out what she wants!" I nodded and started down the ladder.

Since the ladder was tall, I had time to think about my dream. I wonder why I thought back to when I was like seven and about the stories my Grandma told me. It was then I realized that today is the day I become a man. With mixed feelings, I walked towards home.

The town was as vibrant and jubilant as ever. It was another beautiful day and all the residents are out doing their daily duties. There was Sue-Belle who always has a pot of water on her head and Abe trying to gather pigs for his wife. I went and helped them, when I saw they had some trouble.

Everyone, I passed seemed to give me either a "Congratulations" or a "Happy Birthday". It all made feel a bit embarrassed like I was some kind of celebrity. As I passed by Sturgeon, he called me over and told me that even though I was considered a man at the tender age of thirteen, I should still come to him for my education. I just nodded, so I could hurry back to Grandma.

Eventually, he shut up and let me go about my business. I ran to my house because I didn't want any more interruptions. I opened the door to see that she wasn't in the living room or the kitchen. So I climbed up the ladder that led to the second floor, where we slept. My grandma's back was toward me and I tapped her lightly on the shoulder.

"Oh!" She patted her heart. "Child, you always pop out of nowhere. Well, I've been waiting for you for so long that my mind started to wander off." She laughed quietly.

"Well, I'm here now, grandma." She nodded and handed me a package.

"That's my present for you, dear. Time certainly flies! You're as old as the hero of legends, now."

It felt soft and lumpy. Carefully I pulled at the little, red bow on top of the package and the string came loose almost magically. I unwrapped it to find… a green hat, a light green undershirt, a tunic that had a darker shade of green, white pants, and finally brown shoes to finish the costume. They looked like they'd be uncomfortably warm… My disappointment must have been pretty apparent.

"Do you not like the clothes I've made for you?" So that's what she's been staying up every night to do!

"Well… uh… Of course, I like them, they… erm… just seem a bit hot in this weather." I forced myself to say.

"Hon, you don't have to lie to me… It's a tradition, think of it like the family shield we always have behind us." Even so, she still looked a bit pained. I forced myself to smile.

"Grandma, I really, truthfully like it. It's just the weather that bothers me…" I told her. It was sort of true, if you count the weather part. Thankfully, She seemed to believe me and cheered up.

"That's great. The clothes fit so perfectly! I'm going to invite everyone for your birthday party! I'm going to make your favorite soup and you're going to love it!" She quickly climbed down the ladder and I followed after her. "Child… oh, I should stop calling you that now, since you're a man starting today. Link, can you get Aryll for me!" I nodded and started out.

When I reached her, seagulls had surrounded Aryll. They always disliked me, so upon approach, they all flew away. It might have something to do with me as a little kid always playing pranks on them and Aryll always feeding and taking care of them.

" 'Hoy, Big Brother!" She laughed.

"It's the outfit, isn't it?" She nodded furiously and continued her laughing fit.

"Gran Gran, made that for you, right? They look like they might be a little hot in the summer heat." Her laughs were contagious as I was starting to have a smile on my face.

"Aryll, if you continue laughing, I might have to go over there and tickle you!" I never thought tickling would ever be a threat, but it worked.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop." She grinned. "Anyways, since it's your birthday and all. I got you a present, but it's very special to me so you only get to keep it for one day! Now, close your eyes and put out your hands."

I closed my eyes and put out my hands, a little hesitantly; I was a bit nervous at what it might be. Siblings are always teasing each other after all. A cold, hard object was placed into my hands. I opened my eyes to see a telescope. It was the one that she bought with her hard-earned allowance, when that merchant from another island came over. She'd never let me hold it before. Touched, by her actions, I stared at it in awe.

She carefully guided me on how to use it. She taught me how to zoom in and out. At first, it was a bit difficult for me to master it, but eventually I learned and really enjoyed messing around with it. I never realized how small our village was until now. This felt like the closest thing to flying.

Scanning the area, I focused the post box in front of my home, where the postman had just flown in to deliver the mail. All of our postmen came from the Rito tribe, which were a group of half-man, half-bird race. At first he was doing his normal thing, until out of nowhere he looked up and started to flap his wings crazily. My mind wondered what was wrong with him before I was interrupted with my sister's scream.

"AHHHHHH! BIG BROTHER, LOOK UP! IN THE SKY!" I pointed it up to see a gigantic bird with colorful wings and a long yellow tail. Its claws clutched what seemed to be a small girl. Unconscious, she hung limply and didn't move around. As I zoomed out to get the bigger picture, small metal projectiles flew past it narrowly missing it.

They were canon balls! I turned to see a large pirate ship following it closely. Eventually, the cannonballs hit it and it dropped the girl into the Forest of Fairies. She could be dead, but even so I wanted to go see what happened.

"Big brother, where are you going?" She asked, getting worried.

"Going to save her!" I climbed down the ladder, and headed towards the girl's general direction. I hope I got to her before the monsters did.


	3. Chapter 3: One Girl Saved

**Thanks for the reviews (though it's only a couple right now), it still makes me really happy to know that there are people reading. Also thanks for all the advice. I still have a long way to go, though! **

**Disclaimer: Nintendo owns everything that is the Legend of Zelda, characters, story, everything! I don't own anything... (-.-)  
**

Chapter 3: One Girl Saved...

"Big brother!" Out of breath, Aryll grabbed me by my sleeve.

"Don't try to stop me! Remember, what grandma said, we should always help those in need," I said desperately. Why was I so intent on saving a stranger? I don't know, maybe, it was the responsibility that I saw someone in trouble and needed to help. Or maybe, it was to fulfill my selfish desire to do something more; something epic, something grand.

"Big brother, I won't stop you, but please get something to defend yourself! You know there are monsters there! Go to Orca, first!" Sometimes, I wonder who the older sibling is.

"Okay, but don't tell grandma, I'm doing this because truth be told, even though she says to help people, I don't think she wants me to be in danger."

"Then why are you going?" She asked curious.

"Well, because… I don't know. I just feel like this is something I have to do." I told her. She shook her head.

"I won't tell Gran Gran, but I want to come with!" She yelled. Has she gone mad?

"What, no way!" I said indignantly. I wasn't about to let my little sister into a forest filled with monsters.

"Look, Big Brother, we don't have time for this!" She tugged at my sleeve. "Please!"

"But… but how am I going to protect you?" It was my last effort at making her stay put.

"You don't need to! I'm not a kid; I can protect myself. Just give me the telescope!" After a stare down, I sighed and gave her the telescope. I never notice how spunky she was before.

"Fine you can come, but promise me, you'll stick close once we reach the forest." She nodded and we ran to Orca's.

Orca was the only villager in Outset Island that still knew swordplay. He was an old man, now, who is content with training all the time. Aryll told me that she'd go and grab my old slingshot before setting out. I nodded and went inside. Orca was practicing his jabbing with a long spear. He turned and looked at me. I didn't plan what I was going to say so I was glad that he had said something first.

"Oh, you seem to have an urgent feel about you. Did something happen?" I nodded. "Are you in need of a sword?" Once again, my head bobbed up and down. How did he know? Must be a swordsman thing... After a few moments of consideration, he said, "Alright, you are a responsible young man, so I will give you a sword. However, you need to at least know how to handle the sword, before you set out or else it will be your enemy rather then a well-needed friend."

He went over to the back where he grabbed a small sword. After examining it and checking if it was right for me, he handed it to me. The sword felt a bit heavy and was sharp enough to seriously injure, maybe, even kill. For some reason, it felt really natural in my hands as if I'd always held one before. I guess all that pretending with sticks really pays off.

He told me that he will be my target and told me to attack him. At first, I was afraid to hurt him, but he insisted that I go at him seriously. He taught me the basics: the vertical slice, the horizontal slice, the thrust, the spin attack, the jump attack, and finally the act of counterattacking. I bowed to my teacher and he waved for me to go. I gave him a word of gratitude and left. It felt like hours before I was outside again, but it was only like ten minutes.

Aryll was already outside by now and she was armed with her telescope and a slingshot with a couple of rocks for ammo. I couldn't help, but smile at how my sister was now like my sidekick. If she knew what I was thinking, she'd probably yell at me for assuming I was better.

"Big Brother, are you ready?" I nodded and we both took off.

We climbed the small cliff that led to the Forest of Fairies. Ignoring the warning sign and cutting away the trees, we reached the shaky bridge that was supposed to be fixed, but ultimately never was. Caution cast aside, I took a deep breath before running as fast as my legs could carry me across the shaky bridge. I turned back to see Aryll doing the same thing. It seemed like what we were going to do started to sink in and she looked really scared.

"You can always go back." I didn't feel much better, but she shook her head firmly. She grabbed my hand. Hers was shaking slightly.

"I'll be okay, Big Brother. Please, I want to help her as much as you do…"

"Alright, let's go."

The forest didn't seem out of the ordinary. As a child, I'd often heard stories about the residents of the forest and how they could grant power and heal others. However, it was said that a landslide caused a large boulder to block the entrance. Even so, I thought the forest would seem a lot more magical, but it didn't seem any different from the rest of the island.

Tightening my grip on my sword and my sister's hand, I walked through the beaten path. Luckily for us, it seemed that we were on a more elevated part of the forest; so we were able to get a good look at the forest. I let go of my sister's hand and whispered for her to stay because I had spotted a darkish-blue Bokoblin; a creature that is most likely part pig, part human. Knowing that they're not very intelligent, I sneaked on to a ledge behind him and attacked it from behind with a jump attack.

Having the advantage of surprise, I was able to stun it and finished it quickly. It exploded into black smoke before hitting the ground. It sent shivers up and down my spine. I had never killed anything before and I was surprised at myself for doing something like that so naturally. I had to keep reminding myself that they are just monsters and that they are not humans. Still…

Shaking it off, I reached a clearing where the girl had snagged on a tree branch. I couldn't believe that the girl had survived the fall and not be attacked by monsters. Maybe the Bokoblins can only see things that move. The wind blew gently through the trees and the wildflowers swayed gracefully in rhythm to them. Everything seemed too peaceful and serene.

"Big Brother! Look up!" Aryll pointed at the sky.

Two large birds, known as Kargarocs, swooped down and dropped two Bokoblins. Fortunately for me, they had no weapon making the battle easier for me. I used the spin attack to knock them both down and finished the closest one. Unfortunately, the other recovered too quickly, from the spin attack, for me to finish it. It was about to slash me in half, until Aryll came out of nowhere and stunned it with a well-aimed shot. This gave me time to retaliate and kill it. Black smoke once again filled the air.

The battle must have been louder then I thought because the young girl regained conscious and began to struggle against the branch. Snap! She landed on her bottom and yelped in pain. I walked over to see if she was alright. Aryll followed close behind. Being well pass the cootie stage, I noticed that the young girl was extremely cute. Her blond hair was tied into a neat bun and her piercing blue eyes seemed to stare into the depths of my soul. That's kind of cheesy, but this is the first time I've seen a girl like her on Outset, so give me a break! Aryll gave me a nudge. Quickly, I held out my hand, but she didn't take it and stood on her own.

"Where am I? What happened?" She looked me up and down. "And what's with your get-up?" She then turned to stare at Aryll. "And who's the girl?" Before I or Aryll could answer any of her questions, a look of realization shown on her face. "Right! That giant bird came and…"

"Miss! Miss Tetra!" A man with both his arms raised ran into the forest.

"Gonzo?" The girl turned towards the man.

"Oh! Thank the goddesses! You're safe… I thought for sure…when you were dropped from that… that summit…" I've never seen a grown man cry before, especially not a tough, burly pirate!

"Wow, I never thought a pirate could cry like that!" Aryll whispered to me.

"So I was dropped from a summit?" I was expecting Tetra to rejoice for surviving, but instead, she says, "Well that wasn't nice of it!" Aryll laughed, Gonzo looked shocked, and I just stared in awe. I don't know whether to show respect or concern for her. She turned and smiled mischievously. "Let's pay it back in full!"

"But, Miss… What about… about these children?" But, Tetra was already at entrance of the forest.

"Don't worry about them, come on!" She yelled before she exited. Gonzo ran after her, leaving us alone. How ungrateful, after all that trouble and not even a simple word of thanks.

Aryll and I ran after them. Tetra was occupied with Gonzo so she didn't get too far past the entrance. He seemed like an overprotective mother to me. What with all his nagging for her to stay close and to not get too far ahead. Aryll didn't seem to notice and she twirled enjoying the fresh air. She took in a deep breath and then turned to me.

"Big Brother, I'm going to go ahead. Gran Gran is probably going to be worried with us gone so long." I nodded. I felt exhausted with all that battling.

She ran across the bridge, but before she could make it halfway through, a large winged creature flew down and grabbed her with its talons. It was the bird that had carried Tetra here. Her screams filled the air. It happened so fast that no one could react in time.

"No! Aryll!" I brought out my sword and made a mad dash towards her, forgetting that I was on a side of a cliff. Gravity kicked in and brought me down. Before I fell to my doom, Tetra caught me; thankfully, she was held onto by Gonzo.

"You stupid kid! Get a hold of yourself! She's gone…" I watched as the figures grew smaller and smaller into the distance. How could I let this happen?


	4. Chapter 4: Goodbyes

**Lots of dialogue! (-.-) Even so, I hope you enjoy reading as much as I did writing. Please review.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Legend of Zelda series. It belongs to Nintendo.  
**

Chapter 4: Goodbyes

"I'm coming with one way or another!" I stood my ground. There was no way I was just going to let that bird take Aryll!

"Does your feeble mind even comprehend what you're asking? WE'RE PIRATES! You know the terror of the seas!" They weren't much of terror if you ask me. If the rest of the crew was like Gonzo, I think I'll be fine. "I mean I can understand how you feel, but you can't come along!" She concludes as if there was no more arguing against her.

"Why not!" At times like this, stubbornness can be one of my more redeeming traits.

"Well for one thing, you're a helpless little kid and for another, this really doesn't have much to do with us does it…" A figure flew out of nowhere and landed to the right of us.

"What makes you think so?" I turned to see the mailman! Up close he seemed even more like a bird with his beak. He seemed to be the last person to get help from, but I'll take whatever I can get.

"Hey, you can't talk to the Miss like that! And what right do you have to butt into a pirate's conversation?" Gonzo questioned. The postman raised his eyebrows, not intimidated by Gonzo in the least.

"All I want to say is that if you, pirates haven't come to this quiet island… then that poor, little girl wouldn't have been snatched away by that bird." Tetra reacted to his words. He stared at her and she averted her eyes.

"Just what do you mean by that?" She says, trying to hide her guilt under a facade of calm.

"Just be quiet for a moment and let me explain." I can't believe the postman was getting such an edge with Tetra. "As a mailman who flies from island to island delivering mail, I hear a lot of rumors across the Great Sea and it seems that young girls with long, pointed ears have been kidnapped lately. The girl who was kidnapped, had long ears much like you do, right, Miss Oh So Fearsome Pirate? The point is it mistook her for you!" Tetra opened her mouth as if to insert some rebuttal, but closed it. In my mind, I was cheering the postman. Leave it to the flying mail delivery personnel to save the day!

He continued, "Also, another thing, it was young Link who risked his life to save you from the monsters of the forest, was it not?" She looked taken aback.

"What? Is… Is this true?" Astonishment filled her face as if it was impossible for someone like me to save her.

"Yeah, Aryll helped, too. If not for saving your butt, she wouldn't be where she is now!" She turned away, feeling shame. Gonzo seemed uncomfortable with the whole thing.

"One last thing, I might as well tell you; the bird has made its nest in the north, on the heights of Forsaken Fortress." She turned. It seemed like this place rang bells.

"Isn't that where…" Gonzo trailed off.

"Looking at the circumstances, it's not a bad idea for you, 'The Terror of the Seas' to give Link a little ride, is it?" She thought for a few moments and looked from me to him. She let out a frustrated cry.

"Fine! Fine! I'll take you along, only if you get a shield. You might as well say your goodbyes to your family; I don't want a weepy-eyed boy on my ship." She had the face of a defeated child. I turned to postman.

"Thank you! If I ever need help on an argument, I'll call you, Mister…?"

"Quill."

"Mister Quill!" I smiled widely.

"No problem. I noticed how noble you and your sister were. So I decided to give you a little help." He turned and flew away.

I burst into the home and Grandma had her back to me. I climbed the ladder only to find the family shield missing. I made my way down and approached the only person who could have taken it.

"Link… Are you looking for this?" Tears filled her eyes, but she held them back for my sake. "Take it…" I took the family heirloom and put it onto my back.

"Grandma…" I bit my lip. I wanted to say it was my fault. I should have been there to save her. I should have stopped her. But saying any of this isn't going to comfort her and besides she'll say that I shouldn't blame myself.

"I guess Aryll… Aryll really has been kidnapped… I… Who… would do such a thing to such a sweet, innocent child?" Her head was bowed and her hands were in tight fists. I took her hands into mine.

"Grandma, I'm going to save her… Please don't cry." I felt as though my heart was being wrenched out. She looked up desperately, fear filled her face.

"Link… I don't want you to go… I don't want to lose you, too…" She gripped my shoulders and shut her eyes. "But...but I know, that this is what you have to do… so please take care of yourself." She came close and embraced me. I hugged her back, though usually, I'm much more reluctant when it came to hugs. This was an exception. "Come back safely with Aryll…" Her hands fell limply to her side. I nodded. She smiled halfheartedly. "Remember, that… that… I love you."

"I love you, too." I replied softly. She rubbed my hair.

"Go, child…" She kissed me gently on the forehead and turned me around.

"Goodbye…" I whispered before running out the door.

The sun shone brightly, in stark contrast to my feelings. I looked back one last time before running off to join the pirates. They seemed to be ready and Tetra was blocking me from the entrance of the ship.

"You ready?" She peered at my shield. "I don't think that's going to do much for where we're going..."

"Don't worry about me. I'm ready for it." I told her firmly. She laughed.

"If you say so, I mean it's your life to lose." She smiled and crossed her arms. "Alright all aboard!"

Everyone got on board and the ship set sail. I was leaving the island I'd grown up all my life. For the first time, I questioned whether or not I was in the right. I mean I've always dreamed of leaving, but not like this. Not with my sister's life on the line, not with my Grandma crying back home, and certainly not with a bunch of unruly pirates that I've only known for a couple of minutes. A small voice was telling me to turn back and let someone else save Aryll. No. I got her into this mess and I'm getting her out. As if noticing my weakness, a voice came from behind me.

"Are you sure you don't want to go back now? I mean I can tell that you're going to be more sentimental from here on out." I turned and glared at the young girl pirate; I was starting to regret saving her.

"Not until I save Aryll." I turned back to see the island becoming smaller and smaller, until it faded into the horizon.


	5. Chapter 5: Curiousity Killed the Cat

**Hey! Another short chapter. I decided that it was weird for him to arrive at Forsaken Fortress so quickly so I wanted to add a chapter or two to develop the characters (or tried to anyway...). Also there might be a bit of cussing in the chapter; the reason for this is that to me I see pirates cussing a lot so I added a little bit. Tetra can be really scary! O.o Please enjoy, read, and review! =) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or anything related to it. Nintendo does.  
**

Chapter 5: Curiosity Killed the Cat

I've been sitting outside staring at the ocean thinking about what I should do. I gave a huge sigh. Someone tapped on my shoulder. I turned to see my new captain, Tetra. I still couldn't believe someone the same age as me could be a captain.

"If you're just going to sit here and sulk, I might as well kick you off our ship now. Everyone onboard my ship works!" She pulled me up. "Hmmm… Let's put you with Niko for now. Niko!"

"Aye, Cap'n!" A bucked tooth, short man turned around. He had an appearance of a rat. Not to be rude, but it's true.

"I'm putting Link under your care. Show him the ropes and get him a cabin." I was amazed at how well she commanded her group of pirates. Niko nodded and took me by the arm.

"Wow! I've never had a swabbie before! This… This might be the happiest day of my life." His voice filled with awe. He wiped a tear off of his face. Eventually, he snapped out of it and gave me a tour of the place. I wasn't familiar a lot of the parts and Niko explained each individual part to me.

He finally reached the cabins where the pirates slept. Unfortunately, I had the worst room of all the pirates or at least it seemed that way. It smelled musty and of fish, maybe it was a storage room at one point. The small fabric that stretched from one end of the room to the other was supposedly the bed. The room itself was surprisingly clean. I guess that's what happens when you're at the bottom of the ladder. Thankfully, I'll be leaving this ship soon enough to save my sister. A question nagged at me though. How was I going to get back to Outset without a ship? I could always beg them to let me ride on their ship, but what would cause them to let me do that. The only reason I'm on this ship right now is that Quinn helped me. I don't know if I'll be lucky enough to convince Tetra again. She seems like she doesn't really care about what will happen to me in the least. I'll think about it when I have to… Right now, I should find out more about these pirates. I want to know if they are trustworthy or not.

"Um… Niko…" I can't do this with Niko with me all the time. I'll just politely ask him to go away.

"Yeah, swabbie!" He said cheerily.

"Is it okay if you leave me alone for a while?" He was hurt by my words.

"Well, the Cap'n told me to take care of you." I must have given the appearance of disappointment. "Well, it must be hard to have all this dumped on you especially with what happened with your sister and all… if you need anything I'll be here. I'll come back to check on you later, swabbie. Don't get yourself into trouble." Quietly, he walked to his room and closed the door. I felt a bit sorry for the guy.

I waited a few moments before venturing out of my room. It took awhile to talk to everyone, but it was easy to get a feel for whom they were.

Gonzo was the second strongest on the ship and seems to have feelings for the young captain. That is really awkward in numerous ways. Mako was easily the inventor and brains of the group; if the appearance with the glasses and book didn't give it away, I don't know what will. Nudge was the muscle of the group, the one who would beat Gonzo in an arm-wrestling match; he was the obvious choice to guard Tetra's room. Senza has a beard and seems to like to tell a lot of stories, since he was going on and on about all the adventures they had. And the last member of Tetra's crew was Zuko, he's short and has a telescope… that's it; he didn't like me asking so many questions. Not that anyone else seemed to enjoy my presence, that is other than of course Niko.

The last person I don't know anything about on this ship was Tetra herself, other than her being captain and her somewhat rude disposition. I can't talk to her since she's too busy commanding everyone to positions. I don't think she'd listen to what I'd say anyway. Not knowing what to do, I found myself walking to Tetra's room. That's when I heard Nudge talking to himself.

"Damn, I need to go…" He was doing a particular dance, known as the pee dance. "Well, I'll be quick." It was enough to convince him.

He ran from his post and I hid next to the door. He was so intent on doing his business that he couldn't see me when he ran past. I would say that it was stupid to abandon the place he was suppose to guard, but I really can't blame him. I mean he must have been there a while because the whole time I was running around asking questions, he stood there never leaving once to do anything.

I had to be quick and besides I didn't want Tetra to get the wrong idea. I was truly only there to get information and I was a bit curious as to what could make a girl my age into such a hardened pirate. The room was the exact opposite of mine. It had beautiful tapestries hanging from the walls and had a soft bed with comfy pillows to match. There was a small dresser and a mirror on top of it. I wasn't really interested, but a photo caught my eye. It was of a pretty woman around her twenties. She had flowing red hair and emerald green eyes. She reminded me of Tetra. Maybe she was a relative of hers…

"Hey! What the hell are you doing in here?" I jumped and turned to see the tanned, blue-eyed captain looking at me. "What do you think you're doing, you… you…" I tried to explain.

"Look… I'm not in here to…" Before I could finish, she interrupted me.

"You… I would have your head right now, if it you weren't the one who saved me! This is my ship, not some kind of playground. And where's Niko and Nudge! Niko is suppose to keep you out of things like this and Nudge is suppose to be guarding this place!" I've really done it this time.

"Look, this isn't Niko's fault!" It doesn't sit well with me to know that someone else will take the blame for my mistakes. "I told him to leave me alone to think and for Nudge, he needed a bathroom break."

"I don't want you to give my crew members excuses! Don't push your luck any more than you have or I swear I will have you thrown off of this boat in an instant!" I almost thought I saw steam coming out of her eyes she was so mad. There was no use arguing with her. "Go to your cabin and STAY in it! OUT NOW!" I walked out as fast as I kind while still maintaining some kind of dignity. To tell the truth, I was sort of intimidated by how angry she was. Not that I would ever admit that to her.

Hours had past since then and I am so hungry. I haven't had dinner yet and I don't think the captain wants to give me any. Niko and Nudge are suffering from the same punishment, though they would probably get food. My stomach growled loudly, I tried to ignore it and think of Aryll instead, of how she could be in a worse predicament. I stared at the ceiling until my eyes felt tired and I fell into a deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 6: The Arrival

**Another chapter! Please read and review! =) Hope you enjoy. Writing about love was harder than I thought. (T.T) If there are any mistakes, please put it in a review, thanks!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or anything pertaining to it. It's owned by Nintendo.**

Chapter 6: The Arrival

"_No, help!" I turned to see a girl, but for seem reason it was as though a fog surrounded her; I couldn't see her face clearly. A large man held her by the hand as though she was weightless. It laughed evilly. It seemed like an aura of darkness surrounded the figure making it hard to see it clearly._

"_You think you can save her..." I struggled towards her; something was holding me back. What is going on here? "Precious…" His deep voice echoed. His hand gripped her arm tighter and she screamed. The girl cried harder. I tried to lurch forward, but the more I struggled to move forward the more it seemed to weigh me down. I heard a woman cry out, I turned to her. _

_She hissed. "Leave her alone!" She rushed at him with a battle cry._

I woke up, covered in sweat. It was just a dream, but it felt so real. I felt so powerless. I couldn't do anything and that's what I hate most: to be unable to do anything. I looked outside the small porthole to see that it was still relatively dark. I decided that sleeping was not the best idea especially if more nightmares like that happened. Quietly, I opened my door and stepped out onto the ship. There was a fair amount of snoring coming from the other pirates' rooms on my way out.

The wind gently tussled my hair and I took a deep breath of ocean smelling air. It was much better than being stuffed up in that tiny room. I walked forward to the helm of the ship to find a lone figure standing looking out into the sea. It was Tetra! She had let down her long blond hair and had changed into a warm nightgown. I couldn't believe how pretty she looked in the moonlight. I felt myself starting to blush; my heart started to beat a little faster. I started to feel guilty about last night. I didn't want to make her mad again, but I felt like I should apologize for "breaking" into her room without her permission. Gathering my courage and taking a deep breath, I walked up behind her.

"Um… can't sleep." Her eyes looked at me and then continued looking out into the ocean.

"What do you want?" She didn't sound annoyed as much as tired.

"Well, I want to…well you know…um… apologize for... uh going into your room unattended… It was really pretty!" Sometimes it's hard to say simple words like that.

"Apology not accepted." Her face turned away from me and a few sniffs escaped. Oh no, I made her cry. Idiot, a voice in my head screamed.

"Oh, don't cry. I'm really sorry and I really mean it. I won't do that ever again, please." I grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. I was taken aback by how bright her azure eyes were. I couldn't help but notice how her tanned skin looked so soft and smooth. Her laugh brought me back to my senses before I did something really embarrassing.

"I knew you were gullible, but come on. I'm not one of those girls who would cry about something like that! But, I still won't forgive you; you had no authority to be there." She index finger pointed at me and she smirked. She laughed; it was cute, not that I would tell her. Suddenly, she was quiet and serious. "Did you see it?" For a few moments, I was deep in thought. It? I wonder if she meant the picture of the beautiful woman.

"Do you mean the picture?" She nodded. An awkward silence lasted a few moments, before she spoke up.

"She… she was my mom." She told me looking out at the sea. "You're not surprised?"

"No, both of you seemed similar in a way." She was a bit surprised and then she smiled.

"Well, when most people looked at it, they think she's my sister!" Her laughter echoed into the night. Something kept bothering me about the picture though.

"If you um… don't mind me asking… what happened to her?" I know this must be red flag territory, but I couldn't stop myself. I really need to think before I speak. She was silent and then as if on a moments' whim she decided to tell me. She took a deep sigh before talking.

"Well, momma passed away, when I was only eight and left this ship to me." I was shocked. She always seemed to enjoy every moment with her crew.

"I'm… I'm sorry about that." She gave me a light punch on the arms.

"It's okay, besides I'm having the time of my life with these crew members of mine, though I might not show it sometimes." She giggled partially to herself than to me. Her cerulean eyes stared at me and looked away. "It's really strange you're the first person, I've ever told all that to. Must be the big softie in you affecting me." I felt my cheeks grow a bit warm. I scratched my head and gave her an uncertain smile. She smiled back at me. It was then that my stomach started to growl. I had forgotten that I hadn't eaten yet.

"Sorry about that, I was just angry." She seemed truly apologetic about what happened last night. "Let's get that stomach of yours some food."

"What do you have?" I asked casually.

"Leftover Octorocks." I pinched my nose. I hated that ever since I had it when I was a kid.

"Bleh! Maybe I should be happy I didn't get dinner." My stomach gave another growl.

"That's not what your stomach is saying!" We laughed all the way to the kitchen. For the first time, I was able to forget a little bit of the danger I was going to get myself into.

After finishing breakfast, Tetra changed and was back to her captain self. But she seemed to have forgiven Nudge and Niko. I was still under Niko's charge. The first chance he had, he took me below deck.

"What's wrong, Niko?" He looked scared out of his mind.

"I've never made the captain mad before. Even if she'd forgiven me, I want to avoid her for awhile." He looked ashamed and repentant. I patted his back.

"It's alright. She isn't angry at us anymore." I comforted. He gave me a timid smile.

"Thanks, swabbie." I smiled back.

"Your welcome." I looked around at the relatively empty room, except there appeared to be a small room opposite to me. There also seemed to be a large treasure chest inside. I was sort of curious about how I would reach it since there was no ladder leading up into that room. Prying my attention away from the chest, I turned to Niko. "So what are we doing here anyway?" He perked up immediately.

"This is where the new pirates train, when they first entered the room. There may seem to be nothing here at first." He walked over to a large switch sticking up. "But once you jump on this." There was a bit of rumbling and a couple of platforms rose up. He proceeded to jump one by one until he reached the door. "There's a time limit so you better hurry! It probably take you a year before you get to me, swabbie. One long and painful year." He laughed.

At least he was feeling better. I guess I should play along with Niko, besides I want to know what's inside the chest. It was a bit harder than I thought it would be. The first time the platforms came down too fast and the second time I accidentally missed the last one. Finally on the third time, I made it. Niko seemed upset and shocked.

"Oh! You… you made it here already… I guess for… um… I guess I have to give you some kind of reward right?" He looked around for something. I pointed to the red, spiky treasure chest behind him.

"How about that one?" He shook his head. I gave him the puppy eye look.

"Oh, fine. Make it quick! I don't want to be caught again." I felt a bit guilty for taking advantage of his wishy-washy personality. Before he changed his mind, I grabbed the goodies inside. It was a purple bag with a face. Sort of creepy, but a reward is a reward. Tetra's voice resonated throughout the ship. She was telling all the members to gather to the deck. I looked questioningly at Niko.

"The captain decided to install a sound system." He shrugged. Okay… They must have pillaged a lot of towns to install the platforms and sound system.

I walked outside and noticed that it was already dark outside. It only felt like a couple of minutes. Tetra looked down from the tallest point of the ship.

"Hey, up here." I climbed up the ladder. She had changed back into her pirate outfit and her hair was tied up in a bun again. She pointed at the ominous looking fortress.

"Our rivals used to live there, but it seems to now to be inhabited by monsters. But we can't get in without them shooting us out of the water." She seemed deep in thought for a moment. When she turned to look at me there was a sudden glint in her eyes. I had a bad feeling about this.


End file.
